Prison Guard
by Prelude To Agony
Summary: LietPol. Rated M for possible future chapters.   "We're all in prison here."
1. Camouflage

**A/N: Disclaimer= I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or any of it's characters.**

Leather boots clicked sharply on the long hallways of the linoleum floor. It echoed down the halls, inspiring loud rattling noises as men and the occasional woman clambered to get a glimpse of what was coming around the doors. The owner of the leather boots, a short effeminate man with a bit of a pouty expression walked down the hall, ignoring the hoots and occasional wolf calls and snickers that accompanied him on his trip down the hall. "Hey pretty boy!" One of the prisoners yelled, grinning along with the others, their leering expressions blending into one and the same by now.

The guard however, ignored it. The man he was accompanying however seemed to be floored by the racket that had erupted in the previously silent hallway. "Like, ignore them. They're always like this." The blond said to him, pulling him along by his weapon belt. When Toris had applied to be a prison guard, this wasn't at all what he had pictured. Being a prison guard had been Ivan's idea, and he'd been under the impression it was a silent facility where the scuffles mostly ended peaceful and the other guards would be either a bit like what he pictured ex-military to look like, or something like himself. He didn't expect a short blond with both a valley girl and a foreign accent, and the people in these halls.

"There's so many of them…" The brunette breathed, like they were animals. In most of the sense of the word, they were. "Ignore them." The blond repeated, this time his voice cold. The brunette tried to oblige, staring forward at the back of the blond's head as the journey down the hall was completed. They were in a room that had an electronically locked door. There was a short staircase that led to the tower that watched over the facility's halls, but in this room it was a bit like a private space. They wouldn't be here long, Toris knew. "Like, how naïve are you?" The blond whipped around, suddenly in his face. "You know what this place is don't you? You like, did your training right? These are people that killed people. Raped people." Toris stared at the other. "I know… and yes I did get my training." He said softly. "Like, then use it. Don't give them attention, that's what they want. Don't think they're safe just because they're like, locked up. Got it? They'll kill you." He said his expression frigid. "I… yes, of course Mr. Łukasiewicz." Toris said, trying to be respectful.

"Like, ew. That makes me feel old, my name is Feliks." The blond said with his nose wrinkling a little. "Who are you?" He asked. "Toris Lorinaitis." He said. The blond looked unimpressed. "What nationality?" He asked. "Lithuanian, Mr. Ł- Feliks." The blond watched him for a moment. "Lithuanian… well… I'll call you Liet then." He said, turning away. "Why?" Toris asked, and the blond turned to give him a look a bit like a pissed teenage girl. "Is there a problem?" He asked. "No… I just don't… what nationality are you?" He asked quickly. A snort erupted from his companion. "Polish. Does it matter?" He asked. Toris shook his head, "Like, we'll get along in no time." Feliks said, going up the stairs. Toris followed, shaken by the mood of the blond.

It didn't take long for him to realize the reasons for his companion's actions. The prisoners were easily riled up, and close to impossible to control. Toris had no idea how a man like Feliks managed to keep the prisoners in line, but he did. It was quite impressive, and often, quite violent. "So like… why'd you get in here?" Feliks suddenly asked one day when they sat in the tower. He held his rifle in his lap casually, like it was a stuffed animal and not a deadly weapon. "I wanted to… and a… friend of mine said I should do it." He replied warily. "A friend huh?" The blond asked, looking out over the cells. "Is she pretty?" Feliks asked, and Toris raised his eyebrows. "Who's she?" He asked. Feliks looked over at him, "Your friend. You made the implication they were more than a friend, so I gave you the benefit of the doubt and assumed you were straight." He said, staring at him. The blond hadn't let down his guard or his cold expression yet, but Toris had the implication that the blond wasn't like this usually. "He's not really a friend… that's why the implication was there. He's… my owner." Toris looked away.

There was a long silence, and Toris finally looked back to his companion. The Polish man was stone faced, looking out over the cells. "No one owns you but yourself, Liet. With an attitude like that, you'll like… be taken advantage of in no time. They sense weakness. They're like creatures… they sense emotion. At the first sign of weakness, they'll cut your throat and won't give a fuck if you live or die just so long as they can take credit for the attack." The brunette stared at him. "I… he owns me as in he enslaved my brothers and I. Trust me, if I had a choice I wouldn't be saying that." The blond turned and stared directly into his eyes, and something flickered there that surprised him. Anger. "Like, I'll repeat myself. No one owns you, Liet. You always have the choice." He said. The words felt powerful somehow.

The first time Toris had saw a prison fight within the cages, he was appalled. They fought and tussled like animals, scratching, kicking, punching, and biting. Feliks simply watched with his expression blank. Finally he yelled, "Enough!" They kept going, and Feliks aimed a warning shot above all their heads and that's when it finally stopped. "Like, what did I tell you fuckers? Do something constructive, or _none _of you will get time out of your cells, understand?" Feliks barked. Surprisingly, no one said a word, just warily watched him. He quickly organized them and got them back in their cells, the brunette was surprised. "Does this happen often?" He asked, and the blond snorted. "Like, all the time." He answered. "Any chance they get , they destroy each other. It's a matter of where they are and if they can kill them in time that's the question." Feliks added. "Feliks…?" Toris asked, and the blond turned to look at him.

The sun struck right through one of the windows, bathing him in gold like he was glowing fire. He looked delicate, but strong somehow at the same time. He also looked… beautiful. Toris snapped out of it, even though his cheeks darkened in color, "I… how did you end up here?" He asked. Feliks watched him, his expression calculating. Finally, he smiled for the first time that Toris had ever seen. "Like, none of your business Liet."


	2. Brooding Lies

**A/N: Disclaimer= I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or it's characters. **

Before long, it'd been about a month since he'd been working in the facility. Within the first week, Feliks had been weary of him and was a bit standoffish toward him, but by the end of the month had warmed up a bit. "Like, you can't let your guard down, you know? There was this one day where one of them- sneaky asses that they are- nearly came up on me while they were getting their lunch. Someone hadn't locked his cell properly." Feliks explained. "Oh… what happened?" Toris asked, a little apprehensive at the look the blond gave. "Like duh, Liet I got him before he got me. That's how it works." Toris bit his lip, but nodded. He understood the reasoning, but he sort of wished that they could all just stop being so stupid and attempting to kill each other. Not that he'd ever say it to the blond, he'd be afraid of the man having an aneurysm or worse exploding into a fit about how naïve he is and how that attitude would get him killed.

He never really believed it until a few days into his first month. There was an uprising in the fields where those who had a chance of parole worked. Somebody had been digging and found something sharp, and immediately chaos ensued. He'd turned his back for a second, just a _second_ and then there was blood. A loud ear-piercing scream cut off by loud gurgling made the Lithuanian flinch as the blond burst through the doors like a bat out of hell. "What's going on Liet? _What's going on?_" The blond yelled. The brunette was too stunned to respond. A man was on the ground, throat cut and blood spraying in graceful arcs in all directions, spattering the ground with the dark fluid. The Polish man said nothing, just stared at the man on the ground for a long moment.

"Like, all of you… get inside." Feliks voice was soft, but frigid cold in obvious annoyance and anger. The prisoners didn't move, but the Polish man nudged one of them with the gun. "Go, or I'll like… shoot you." He said, this time much more loudly. They began shuffling off, Feliks watching them like a hawk until someone else came and took them into their individual cells. "What. The. Fuck?" The blond suddenly asked, turning slowly to stare his companion in the eyes. "Someone just died, because you were too busy staring off into fucking lala land to pay attention, Liet. Like, are you happy? You just took someone's family away." The blond hissed, staring at him. "We are all prisoners here Liet. You know that? Like, yeah there's the guard and we obviously have more freedom but it doesn't give us the right to stand by and watch them die!" The blond was angrier now, his eyes pools of emerald fire. "I…" Toris started, horrified. "I… didn't even know." He said finally. "You didn't know. That's why you watch them! That could have been you, just remember that and be grateful it wasn't." The blond hissed into his face, pushing him back before he stormed away.

That week, Feliks was cold again. "Feliks." Toris stated on that Friday morning as they sat looking over the cells. "Like what, Liet?" He asked. "Someday… will you tell me why you're here?" He asked, looking at his companion. He looked deep in thought, somewhere withdrawn, but his lips flattened into an almost flat line. "Probably not." He said. "But you'll most likely either figure it out for yourself, or you'll find out one day." The blond said simply. "What makes you say that?" Toris asked, and Feliks looked to him with something of a surprisingly patient look. "You can always tell once you've been here long enough." Feliks said. "And anything you try to hide eventually someone will find out, right?" He said with a sigh, turning and walking down the stairs without another word.

_You can always tell._ What does that even mean? Toris asked himself as he got up and followed after the blond down the stairs. "I've been meaning to ask you." The blond suddenly said, turning to look at him. "What?" Toris replied to him. "Who is the man that owns you and your brothers?" He asked softly, but his eyes steeled as if he already knew. "A man named Ivan… Ivan Braginsky." Toris said softly. The Polish man's eyes locked with his. "You haven't told him who you've been working with, have you?" He asked, his voice flat. "No… he never asked." Toris said, baffled by the sudden question. "It's better if you stay away from me from now on." Feliks said, turning around. "What? Why?" Toris asked, falling in step behind the blond, who turned and stopped him by putting a hand firmly on his chest and gently pushing him back. "Trust me." He said.  
>After that, Feliks obviously stayed clear of the Lithuanian. They had different patrols, different sides of the facility, different everything. Toris wondered if it was the incident previous to the talk, or if it was something to do with Ivan. All Toris knew was he was utterly confused. His next partner that came in to his patrols was a lanky albino man named Gilbert who seemingly had a hatred of both Lithuanians and Polish people, but was making at least an effort to get to know him. After a while Toris supposed he had that attitude towards everyone- that he was more awesome and what others thought didn't matter. Toris was a little used to it already though.<p>

Within a week though Gilbert suddenly had pressing matters; although apparently not because of the Lithuanian, and his patrol changed yet again, this time giving him a partner that was American. His name was Alfred, and even though he was extremely loud and seemed to never stop eating, he was kind and so Toris liked him. "So, what happened with you and Poland?" Alfred asked. "Wait… what?" Toris asked. "Feliks. He's Polish isn't he? You know, Poland… ha ha?" The American asked. "Oh, I don't know. He… seemed to have a bit of a problem with my home situation I guess." Toris answered, looking away. He was surprised to feel a pang in his chest that he'd been feeling since that day Feliks made sure to stay out of his life and out of his sight. _It's better if you stay away from me from now on._ He had said. But why?

"So what's up? Why doesn't he like your home life?" Alfred asked. "Oh, well… I live with a man who owns me and my brothers… not like you own someone like punching them in the face, but he bought us as his servants." He admitted quietly. "Dude. If you need some place to go one day, you can stay at my place. That's not cool." Alfred said looking over at him from over his glasses. "I… thank you." Toris said, smiling a little. "So who do you live with?" Alfred asked. "Ivan Braginsky. Why does everyone ask that?" Toris asked, but silenced his complaints at the shocked look on Alfred's face. "Oh shit dude." He said.

Apparently, everyone knows something Toris doesn't.

**I will love you forever you guess the song that the chapter titles are coming from ;] **


	3. Living For Another Day

**A/N: Thank you all for the favorites and reviews, they were lovely and made my crappy week far better. I really appreciate that. Also, I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or any of it's characters. Also, yes the titles of the chapters are from The Chauffeur by Duran Duran. x-Mikan-san-x was the first to get it correct : D**

**I apologize that this chapter is so short, I'm doing my college finals currently, and it's a bit of a pain. I'll try and update longer soon!  
><strong>

"Oh shit?" He repeated wearily. "And what makes you say that? Do you know Ivan or something?" Toris asked softly. Alfred grabbed his shoulders. "Dude. He doesn't know who you worked with right?" The loud blond asked, and Toris shook his head. "No? Good… Good. Keep it that way." Toris blinked, "Alfred… I need to know why this is such a big deal." Alfred smiled, but in a tense awkward way. "I… I'm not going to be the one to tell you. The only one that can is Feliks." Toris groaned. "Fine! Where is he?" He asked the pang back in his chest. Alfred smiled sheepishly, "I uh… accidently left the patrol thing on the table over there." The blond supplied helpfully. "Roster?" Toris corrected. "Yeah! That thing." Toris resisted the urge to face-palm. "Thanks." He said with a small smile.

Toris found Feliks standing with his hands on his hips, watching the Lithuanian come closer. "I like, knew Alfred would tell you where I was eventually." He said, sounding both slightly amused and annoyed at the same time. "No, I found the roster." Toris said, giving a small awkward smile. Feliks nodded slowly. "Well. What then?" He asked, and Toris came closer to him. "What happened with you and Ivan Braginsky?" Toris asked. Feliks laughed a bit and it almost sounded like a giggle, "Like, nothing." Toris blinked a few times at that response. "Nothing…? But then why-?" He started to ask, but Feliks put a fingertip against Toris's lips. The Lithuanian jumped in surprise at the touch. "Look, Liet. Nothing happened between me and _him_. Or more, nothing between us happened to put me in here. It was something else." Feliks said, this time his expression serious.

"Then why?" Toris asked, pushing Feliks's hand away from his lips and held the blond's wrist in his hand. Feliks pulled his wrist out of Toris's grip and took his hand instead. "You'll be making a mistake if you know Liet. Like, he'll come after you if he knew we were even talking." Feliks said, his voice quiet. Yet something about the way he said it turned Toris's spine to ice. The feeling of ice crystalizing down his back, the curiosity expanded the crystals into thousands of thick clusters until it felt like his entire body was going to explode, just because _he was curious_. "I don't care." Toris said, lacing their fingertips and pulling the blond closer. Feliks's eyes widened a bit as he stared up at the brunette, but then he sighed loudly, closing his eyes.

"Honestly? I shouldn't be telling you." He said, but Toris patiently waited for him to continue. "Like, look. It went like this. There was a girl named Natalia Arlovskaya-Branginsky." Toris nodded slowly. He was aware of this, he'd met the girl before. Feliks smiled wryly, "Ivan's little sister. She was his half-sister, but they got along famously. See, there was once a time Natalia and I used to like… be friends. Or as friendly as you can get with people like her." Feliks said softly. Toris tilted his head to the side, a silent invitation to continue. Feliks looked at their linked hands for a moment before he continued. "Natalia like… she loved her brother. Very much. And one day Ivan got sick of our friendship. He like…" Feliks silenced, suddenly his eyes were dark and he seemed pained. "He told her to kill me. And she tried." His voice was quiet. So quiet that Toris felt a shiver run up his spine. "And then what happened?" Toris nudged softly once he didn't think Feliks would say anymore.

Feliks looked up into his face, calculating his response. He seemed indecisive on how the taller brunette would handle what he was about to say. "Feliks." Toris said softly, offering him another chance to finish his story. "I…" Feliks started, then shifted his weight on to his other foot, biting his lip gently as he looked away. "It's alright." Toris said finally and Feliks looked up at him, something reminiscent of a shadow passing through the man's expression. The expression was something far darker and far more instinctually carnal… something completely unlike the small blond standing in front of him.

Finally, Feliks said in a voice that was so quiet it was almost a whisper, "I killed Natalia."

**-  
>Oh snap. <strong>


	4. Glass Splinters

**A/N: Thanks for all the favorites and reviews, it makes me smile. I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or any of it's characters. **

Toris closed his eyes. The blond is crazy. No… actually the Russian is crazy, always has been. Not that it's necessarily his fault… his whole family seems to be. No wonder no one wanted Ivan to know that he had been associating with Feliks. "It was self-defense… she nearly killed me. But I got her first." He sounded miserable. Actually, truly pained. "She came at me. I like… I was scared. I killed her. Her blood was all over my hands, Liet, and like… I had to deal with so many strangers and tell them everything. They put me here so that I could work off my parole. I was here like… for a year or so and you… you have _no _idea what it's like in there." Toris opened his eyes and Feliks for all the world looked like a child who'd just been told that those childhood characters like the Easter bunny don't exist. He wasn't sure where it came from, Toris was never one to randomly inflict personal contact on anyone else, but he put his arms around the small blond and hugged him.

Feliks's back went rigid, but he slowly relaxed into the hug, and after a moment Toris felt hands on his sides. "Like… that was unexpected." Feliks said quietly, and Toris laughed a little, but kept the little blond close. At the moment, whether he realized it or not, it was the only thing keeping the said blond from losing the little bit of structure he'd built for himself. He was holding Feliks together. "I… I'm sorry that happened." Toris said finally, standing straight and biting his lip as he looked at Feliks. "It wasn't you, Liet." Feliks said, clearing his throat and looking away. Toris gave him time to collect himself and pull himself together. "It was… I'm glad you told me. Even though it was personal." Toris said quietly. Feliks snorted, and then flushed a bit at the noise like he hadn't expected it to be so loud. "Well, you'll learn quickly that like, TMI stuff just happens to come up all the time. Alfred likes to announce when he eats burritos as a warning for that reason." Feliks said helpfully. Toris winced.

"Oh Liet, you're like, such a prude." Feliks laughed. Toris gave a little smile. "Sometimes. Answer me this though, Feliks?" He asked. Feliks cocked his head to the side, meeting his eyes. "What?" He asked. "How did you get out… if you killed her?" Feliks looked away. "Valid question. How I like, got out was because… since it was self-defense and I killed her by accident- I meant to knock her out Liet, I didn't know I'd kill her- they gave me a year in prison with a few years of parole. My year in prison… it was unimaginable. You can't _begin _to imagine what goes on." His voice tightened, and after a moment he sighed and continued, "They put me here in my parole as a reward. Some place close to home they said. They have a sense of humor, they know full well my home is in Poland. In any case, I stayed. This is my second year of parole. I have one more to go before I am free to go." Toris nodded, slowly. "Feliks… how old are you?"

Feliks smiled a little, "Like, how old do I look Liet?" Toris opened his mouth, and then closed it. After a moment he said, "Too young to be in federal prison." Feliks snorted. "Dear Liet you know nothing. Murder is a federal offense, and even a teenager can be tried as an adult. All things considered, I got off far better than most. If they had decided that I'd killed her on purpose- which I like, never would- then I would be in for life with a possibility of parole. But the intent and planning wasn't there. They believed me… by the grace of God of course." This he seemed torn about, but Toris decided not to mention it. "Of course." He repeated. "You're religious then?" Feliks turned to stare at him. "Is there a reason you're interrogating me, Lorinaitis?" Feliks asked his voice back to professional. "I… no." Toris answered, his face flushing a bit in embarrassment. "Then don't ask so much if you're not prepared to answer yourself." Feliks said.

As he went to turn away there was a loud scream down the hallway. Feliks was gone within seconds, tearing down the hallway like his life depended on it. Toris turned to follow, running after him. "Feliks. Feliks!" He yelled, and the Polish man turned his head. Another scream echoed down the hall, and blood suddenly sprayed the Polish man as he skidded in front of a cell. If he hadn't turned his head, he would have been hit directly in the face. The blood spattered across his arms and torso, and he immediately shut his mouth and closed his eyes, turning his face away. "Feliks!" Toris yelled, running up and nearly sliding in the blood. "He might be contaminated, get away from him." Gilbert suddenly hissed into his ear, nudging him away. "Contaminated?" Toris repeated, ignoring the gurgling in which suddenly ceased, disturbingly enough. "We are not allowed to touch any urine, feces, or blood of the prisoners in case they have some kind of disease. Feliks has been sprayed with blood, and therefore may be contaminated. We need to wash him down and test him before anything else. He'll be put into confinement." Gilbert answered, tugging the Polish man away from the cells and down the hall, Toris following on their heels. "I…" Toris started, but Gilbert turned. "Get the dead prisoner out of the cell and see that the murderer gets punishment. Okay? Don't worry about your boyfriend, he'll be fine." Toris's cheeks darkened.

"He's not my boyfriend." Toris said softly. "I hope so, for both your sakes." Gilbert smirked as he turned and led Feliks away down the hall into the contamination chambers. Toris stood shaking for a long moment before he turned to get Alfred and continue the task set out for him. He wanted to ask Feliks so much more. He wanted to learn so much more about a lot of things… but it looked like for now time wasn't on his side. He'd just have to wait until Feliks came back… and figure out what to do about the new things he had learned about his Russian owner.


	5. Blue Silver

**A/N: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and favorites! I appreciate it. I don't own Journey either, "Wheel in the Sky" belongs to them. I just borrowed a line : P  
><strong>

It had been years since Feliks looked back on things. Before prison, before everything really, he had been a fairly happy kid. In fact, what he _hadn't _mentioned to Toris was the fact that Feliks used to be friends with Ivan- or at least they hadn't always hated each other. In fact he remembered a day a long time ago that Kiku, Romano, Ivan and himself had all been in a park. They'd tossed the Frisbee back and forth, Ivan running in what Kiku called 'the fat man run' and Romano had been close to him. Veneziano of course had been Feliks' friend as well, as Romano was Veneziano's older brother and they were together often as children.

And Ivan had only been joking when he'd push the young blond on the swing or toss him the Frisbee and joke 'I'll annex you!' and it had been funny. A reference to their pasts, something to tie them together… and now that tie was the very thing that Feliks was sure that would be the death of him. "Hey, I can never shut you up usually. What'cha thinking about Pole?" Gilbert burst into his thoughts. "Wait, don't say anything, you might get blood in your mouth. Never mind." Gilbert said, that stupid creepy laugh echoing down the hall. Sadly, it only furthered the memories that Feliks was reminiscing. There is only one person whose laugh even compares in the creepy factor- and that was Ivan. Somehow another memory came into his mind… something that now would have made Feliks think when back then it had been said so _innocently._

_They were in the car; Romano, Ivan, Kiku and himself. The road was stretched out far in front of them, and Romano and Feliks were sharing the backseat while the front was occupied by Kiku and Ivan. "You know what would be the best cure for a hangover?" Ivan asked. Feliks' polish accent had been so much stronger back then, his w's pronounced clearly as v's. No one ever said anything of it. "What?" He had asked. "Vodka!" Ivan said cheerfully, and the entire car was filled with laughter. "You so roud. You need to be quiet." Kiku told Ivan, but a smile was playing on his lips. "Roud isn't a word, Kiku. And it's fine, I'm deep and sensitive." Ivan answered. Romano chuckled, "Yeah don't worry, Russians know everything about snow." He said. Feliks grinned, "Yeah! He'd like, jump off a building and like, the officer would be like, 'what the hell, the suspect went this way!' and then run off." He contributed. Romano added, "And then Ivan would walk around the building, holding the suspect by the back of the shirt and say 'Vodka?'" The car burst into laughter again. "You should totes become a cop Ivan, like seriously." Feliks had said, smiling at the Russian in front. "I should drink more vodka. And the wheeeeeeeel in the sky keeps on turninggg!" He sang, and quite off key. "By Poland rule, I like think you should shut up." Feliks said, but laughed. "See? You roud." Kiku said. "Become one with mother Russia." Ivan said, looking over at him. "…Be quiet and I consider."Kiku joked. "Yeah you need a silencer on that gun Ivan, or else it'll be too __**roud**__." Feliks mocked, and everyone laughed again. _

That memory had been dear to him. That memory he'd never mention to anyone else, because it would taint the memory with all that had happened since. Ivan breaking away from the group, terrorizing Feliks, and eventually the friendship with Natalia that had destroyed the last foundation that Feliks had set for himself. He was sick of being angry, and he wondered how someone like Toris could deal with what he once had been so comfortable with. And yet, Feliks wouldn't give anything to go back to that, he had long since been past the 'what if' stage. Especially when he stood in jail, confused and scared as someone as young and inexperienced as himself should be. If Alfred hadn't been around and seen him for what he was, Feliks feared he would have been in a worse place. He felt nothing for the loud American except possible friendship, but he was grateful- silently- for the help the American had provided.

Feliks suddenly found himself being shoved inside a room and a shower immediately doused him in lukewarm water that pelted him like a paintball gun. Feliks shrieked, not that he'd admit it, and shifted uncomfortably under the water until Gilbert came in and examined him. "Well, you're far better off than you were. That idiot Lithuanian better have the sense to clean up after he takes care of that body." Gilbert muttered. Feliks smiled a bit before he scowled. "Like… I'm soaked. And I feel disgusting." Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Welcome to prison." Feliks flipped him the bird and went over to the pile of clothes waiting for him, changing quickly. "Right so now to like, find Liet." Gilbert snorted. "We have to test you." Feliks groaned, "That'll take days Gilbert." He sighed, "You're not an exception because you're a prisoner too Feliks." Feliks snorted at his albino companion. "You were just looking for an excuse to lock me up somewhere." Gilbert smirked, a bit smugly. "You did that for yourself, my friend." Feliks teeth clicked with how fast he clenched his jaw shut.  
>-<p>

Without the Polish man around- again- life had gotten boring. It had been three days since the incident of 563D and he was still confused by everything that had happened there. It wasn't the case necessarily, a cellmate killed the other with a shank that they had hidden in a large wooden cross and that was that. It was more Feliks. Toris was confused by his own actions toward the blond- the hug, holding his hand in his… he had never been a touchy person and for him to act so warmly toward Feliks whom he'd only known a few months and had admitted to killing someone- that confused him. And also Feliks' expression. He'd looked… not remorseful really, it had been self-defense; but more like he was pained. Maybe it was that he'd killed a girl he once considered a friend and it was no wonder he was touchy about it. But the way he'd acted when the Russian was mentioned… it was odd.

"I wonder…" Toris mused out loud, watching the cells as he sat in the guard watchtower. "You wonder?" Feliks repeated, sounding tired. "Feliks! How are you?" Toris asked, turning to look at him. "Like, do your job moron. The cells are out there, unless of course I'm either so pretty you can't stop staring… or if I've got something on my face. If it's the last part, tell me now 'cause that's totes gross." Feliks said, watching him with something like amusement in his expression. "No… you don't have anything on your face." Toris looked over at the cells again, his cheeks darkening a bit. "Mm, but you never answered the pretty part." Feliks teased. "I don't have to. You already know what you are." Toris shrugged. There was a moment of awkward silence, and Toris' face darkened further as he realized he'd just hit on his companion. "You've got that right." Feliks finally responded, but he sounded pleased. Toris refused to look at him, just stared at the cells intently. "Toris…" Feliks suddenly said. Toris looked over at the blond, who now looked very awkward. "Yes?" Toris asked finally. "You listened to me and didn't judge me for that. I… appreciate it." Feliks said, looking at the cells. Toris smiled a bit, "I don't think you're a bad person." Toris smiled. Feliks chuckled. "We'll see on Judgment day. I already know the answer though. I'm going to hell." Toris frowned a little. "It wasn't your fault though-" Feliks shook his head, the smile still on his lips. "No Toris, not for that. You can go to hell for a lot of things." Toris raised an eyebrow. "Such as…? I've never really been exposed to many religious ideas." Feliks looked at him, his eyes staring so directly into the lithuanian's that he almost had the feeling the polish man was staring into his soul.

"I don't know if I believe in everything religious. I do believe God loves everyone, even those who have made mistakes, or were forced to fight for their lives… or those who love someone of the same gender." He seemed to be searching for something there. "Well even if he doesn't… does that bother you?" Toris asked. Feliks cocked his head to the side. "What do you believe?" Toris smiled, "I don't believe in anything really. I have ideas, and none of them one complete belief." Feliks seemed both pleased and disappointed. "I like someone for who they are, not what they believe." Toris shrugged. Feliks blinked slowly. "What do you like… think of someone who likes other girls, or other men?" Toris shrugged. "I don't really know to be honest." Feliks shoulders went rigid for a moment, but then nodded and looked out over the cells. "Why do you ask Feliks?" Toris finally asked. Feliks smiled, "No reason. Like, anyway that was inappropriate. Excuse my prying." Feliks flicked a hand out, waving it in dismissal like he was dismissing his own words. "You weren't prying. I enjoy talking to you." Toris said softly.

Feliks looked at him again, his expression searching again. "I have a lot of secrets, Liet. I like, really hope you don't end up like this one day." He said. "Secrets?" Toris repeated. "Everyone has them. I don't think I could hate you if I wanted to, Feliks." Toris responded. For a moment the blond stood, his cheeks faintly flushing a soft pink. "I… don't say things like that Liet." He suddenly muttered, looking away. "Like what? I meant it. I already know you killed someone in self-defense. I still like you." He said, and he watched the pink darken a little. "Like _that_." Feliks said. "Don't promise things Liet, like seriously." He said, clearing his throat. "I will promise, because it's true. I do like you Feliks. You're a good person." Feliks breathed in sharply, and then smiled a little before he shook his head. "You're insane Liet. Like, no wonder knowing who you work with. Anyway, I like… am going to go do a patrol or something." He slipped off down the stairs quickly. It took Toris a long moment to realize Feliks said 'like' a lot more when he was nervous.

-**  
>*Interesting fact: About 90% of Polish residents are part of the Roman Catholic faith. In this little "getting to know each other" type of chapter, Feliks is explaining that he believes in God; of course but he also believes in interpretation. I mean absolutely no offense, and the "I'm going to hell" joke as well as Feliks' memory were all related to a bit of life events that happened personally and were added to add a bit of humor. In fact the reason Feliks even mentioned it was because he wanted to know what Toris would say. He's fishing for facts lol. Anyway, once again, I mean no offense. <strong>


	6. Medicate

Feliks walked down the hall, composing his face carefully so that the prisoners wouldn't pick up on his stress. He put up his emotional cold front shield, looking simply annoyed instead of flustered- which is what he actually felt. It's not what was said really… Feliks appreciated the kind gesture, but it was how Toris had said it that made him embarrassed. He was getting used to the brunette being around still, and to have him be so openly nice and say such affectionate things was unusual for him. Frankly, Feliks was used to people taking advantage of him. It was easy, since he often didn't know what he was doing and he was too naïve to realize he was being played right away. But Feliks knew Toris wouldn't play him. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he did.

Feliks sighed loudly, leaning against a wall between the prison cells that led to another guard room. It wasn't quiet really, prisoners can be heard anywhere in the facility, but at least he could relax his expression for a few moments. Feliks closed his eyes, thinking for a long moment before he heard a soft shuffle. It was so quiet that Feliks almost didn't pick up on it, but after a long time of being here it changes a persons' perspective on their surroundings. Feliks turned his head slowly, catching movement as if someone had just pulled around the corner to avoid his gaze. A feeling ran up the back of Feliks' neck. Something was wrong… and he just knew it.

Feliks slowly took a deep breath and moved a few small steps from the corner. "Like… I know you're there. What are you doing?" He made his voice sharp, demanding. "Playing hide and seek, da? You remember when we were kids, little Łukasiewicz?" It was that mocking tone, the childish use of his last name that made his breath catch in his throat and stiffen his back. He'd never admit it, ever. Ivan didn't scare him, but it did make his chest hurt to know that their childhood somewhat friendship had ended so wrong, that Ivan hurt a nice guy who really didn't deserve it. Ivan hurt Liet, and that was hard for Feliks to take, in whatever way he felt for the brunette. "Ivan…" Feliks acknowledged. "Who let you back here? You're not authorized." He said. There was a dark chuckle. "You think they could stop me?"

Feliks stared at the wall across from him. He had to warn Toris that Ivan was here… and that he knew. Toris was probably going to die if he didn't. "Ivan, you want to play a game?" Feliks asked, looking around the corner quickly to catch Ivan's eye. The tall Russian tilted his head to the side. "Play, da? You want to become one with Russia?" He asked. The old saying ran shivers up Feliks' spine.

"Only if you win." Feliks compromised, thinking quickly. "Hmm… Ivan likes this idea." He said, the childish third person speech didn't match the mass-murderer-esque smile on his face. "Like, okay then. So I'm going to run, yeah? And if you can catch me and keep me down then I will become one with Russia. If I get out of this building first, then you have to let me go." Feliks offered. Ivan thought about this.

"You get out of the building first and you can leave da?" He asked, and Feliks nodded. "Either of us can find someone and take them with us." Feliks said softly. Ivan smirked darkly. "I agree." He said. Feliks didn't even hesitate; he bolted away so fast that even he couldn't quite figure out what was going on.

Feliks tore off for the guard room, running as fast as he possibly could. He didn't slow for the stairs either, just leapt up as many stairs as he could at once. "Feliks-" Toris started, but Feliks grabbed his hand and without another word pulled the brunette after him down the stairs and started running. "Feliks!" Toris gasped, trying to keep up, but Feliks whipped around and covered his mouth. "Just trust me." He said, and Toris' eyes widened a bit but he nodded. Feliks took his hand off Toris' lips before he gripped his hand again and turned, veering around a corner and simply just running like his life depended on it. "Oh Feliks, you always were the quick one." Ivan called somewhere down the halls, chuckling. One of the prisoners whooped from within their cells.

Toris looked like he was going to vomit. "Mr. Braginsky…" He said under his breath. "He found me, and he's going to find you too. And he'll do horrible things to us unless you trust me." Feliks hissed softly. "I know Ivan, we grew up together. I know, hard to believe. He wasn't as sick or psychotic when he was a child. It was just constant bullying from others and his family that like… turned him into a psychopath." There was a loud dark laugh from the halls, as if Ivan was agreeing with what he said.

"You two were friends?" Toris asked softly. "Yes… in a way. We were never close, but he at least didn't try and kill me every time he met me back then." Feliks said just as quietly, glancing around the corner. "Alright now-" Feliks began, but a prisoner yelled, "Hey! Over here!" Feliks hadn't counted on that.

Feliks turned the other corner, taking Toris' hand as they started running again in the opposite direction. Countless prisoners' faces blurred as they ran, and Feliks stopped paying attention to them after a while. The halls seemed endless. "Feliks." Toris said softly. "Like, what?" Feliks asked, focusing on where they were going. "You're trying to save me, and I appreciate it… but what do we do even if we get out of here? You're not allowed out of the facility, and my brothers still live with Ivan. I can't let them suffer because of me." Feliks stopped, and Toris nearly face-planted at the sudden halt. Feliks stared at him. "You're telling me you want to stay? You want him to catch you? Liet, he'll kill you." Feliks said, his voice tightening with the sudden confusion, and a bit of… pain? Jealousy?

"I'm saying it'd be safer for both of us if Ivan just took me away." Toris said, not meeting Feliks' eyes. "You're siding with him. If you go with him, you'll never come back." Feliks said, and he was ashamed at how close his voice sounded to breaking. At what Toris' words were doing to him? When had Feliks started feeling so strongly toward him? "I'm not siding with him." Toris said, looking up in a bit of alarm at Feliks' voice. Feliks simply looked away. He couldn't find the words to express the devastation, the hurt that he felt. "Should have like fucking guessed. Everyone takes advantage of me." Feliks said before turning away. "Fine Liet. Like I said, you always have the choice and you made yours." Toris frowned, "Feliks…" But Feliks was already walking away.

First of all, Feliks didn't want to see what would happen when Ivan catches up to Toris. He could almost guarantee it wouldn't be pretty, and Feliks knew he couldn't handle it. Second, he was going to leave the facility whether it was regulation or not. He could explain later what just happened, and it would likely be Toris's fault. Not that he wanted it to be that way. "Feliks!" Toris called down the hall but the blond ignored him. He wasn't going to watch Toris throw everything away because Toris was stupid. Or he was stupid for not going back and defending him? This was totally confusing. "Where are you, little Łukasiewicz?" Ivan hummed somewhere up the hall. He had to go back… he couldn't just leave Toris. He sighed loudly, circling back and walking toward the brunette. "Alright fine, you fucking win okay? I like, came back to defend you since you're so incapable of doing it your-" From the corner of his eye there was a huge flash and some earsplitting noise that made his whole body feel like it was being torn in half and like his eardrums were exploding. How could a _noise_ be that forceful, anyway? "-self." Feliks finished. Putting a hand on his chest toward the very bottom of his ribcage. "Feliks." Toris said softly, hugging him again with that look on his face like he just watched someone die. "What?" Feliks asked, looking down at his hand. A thick red color covered his hand, blackish in some spots. "Oh." He said simply. Thick warm arms suddenly encircled him. "Go to sleep little Łukasiewicz. I'll take care of you… kolkolkol." Ivan whispered in his ear, gentle as child's breath. Feliks closed his eyes. "You always do." Feliks said quietly, but he couldn't even hear it himself. By this point, he was deaf to the world, and blind as well.

"-Trauma to the abdominals and lower rib cage and some internal bleeding… However since his surgery we have corrected the bleeding and now he should be stable." The doctor told someone as Feliks groaned. These bandages were like a giant corset… which then took Feliks a minute to realize he was bandaged up. "Feliks! Are you alright?" Toris's voice suddenly asked. Feliks closed his eyes, thinking. "I don't know. You like, know more about this than I do." Ivan… where was Ivan? "Shouldn't you like, be with your boyfriend or something?" Feliks snapped, opening his eyes to glare at Toris.

"Don't think I forgot, you- ow!" Feliks held his chest, frowning. Toris frowned a little. "Ivan's in prison for attempted premeditated manslaughter." Toris said softly. "Second degree… they hit him hard." Feliks sighed. "And Ivan isn't my boyfriend." Toris told him. "Oh really? That's why he beats the fuck out of you and you'd still rather be with him. Okay, whatever." Feliks rolled his eyes. "I don't think they medicated you enough. You're being bitchy." Toris informed him with a bit of an annoyed tone.

"You're like, being retarded." Feliks retorted before sighing loudly. "Look, Toris just tell me what the hell happened." Toris sat back in his chair, looking at the blonde nervously. "Well, you were shot." He started. Feliks gave him an irritated look after a long pause, "Please Toris. I'm in pain and you're kind of stating the obvious." Toris sighed. "Someone called the police. I don't know really what happened. Just that Ivan is going to get out and slaughter us all." Feliks laughed, he couldn't help it. The tensing and un-tensing of his stomach and chest as he laughed hurt, but he just kept going anyway.

"Feliks?" Toris asked in confusion. "No one gets out of there Liet. Silly boy." Feliks rolled his eyes, shifting to sit up against his pillows. "I couldn't. No one can." He said with a shrug. "It's all automated technology to do with computers. We're just patrolling guards." He informed the other man.

"He gets what he wants." Toris said stubbornly. "But Feliks, why did you care so much? You went up against Ivan for me." He frowned. Feliks stared hard at him. "What? You want me to like, spell it out for you? You're my friend. I took a bullet for you. Appreciate it, you ungrateful twat." He frowned… or more pouted. "Feliks! I… Well, you're my friend too. I like you. I just… I was wondering…" He fidgeted. Feliks half-closed his eyes. "You wondered…?" He repeated finally. "I was wondering if that's all you felt for me." Toris asked softly.

There was a long silence. So long that Toris began biting his lip and giving quick glances at Feliks, who stared off distantly. "Ivan and I met when we were infants. We became inseparable at one point. Brothers. Always side by side. Sometimes Ivan and I bumped elbows so to speak, got into scuffles… but he was always there nonetheless. And then the whole thing went down faster than Titanic, and it was over. Do you know how it feels to lose someone that way?" He sighed. He looked over at Toris, his eyes narrowing a bit. "You want someone like me?" He asked, curiously.

Toris said nothing, only stared at him in surprise. As he gathered his courage, Feliks snorted. "Of course not. I was a fool for asking. You should like… get back to the prison, they need someone on duty at all times." He flipped on to his side, turning his back to Toris. The brunette opened and closed his mouth a few times before he pressed his lips together in a thin line. "We'll talk about this. Later." He said, in what he hoped was a demanding tone. Feliks said nothing.

It wasn't reassuring.

**A/N: So, Liet and Feliks have a dramatic lover's spat without really being lovers xD So, so sorry for the loooong time I didn't update. I'm currently in college, and I had been taking classes even in the summer so I had no time for anything really. But now you get an update~ I want to thank all my reviewers and those of you watching this story- it means so much to me : D I also want to thank ChakkuChakku who informed me that my previous formatting was a bit too clumped! Sorry about that, I'm used to typing without really paying attention to the length of the paragraphs. I'm trying to get better xD If there are any other problems please feel free to mention it to me, it improves my stories as a writer. Thank you all again!  
><strong>

**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters, unfortunately XD **


End file.
